gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roosevelt
Grand Theft Auto Online }} The Albany Roosevelt is a 1920s classic limousine featured in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design It is based on the custom 1928 Cadillac 341A Town Sedan owned by the infamous mobster Al Capone, along with elements from the Cadillac 341B. Unlike the real car, the Roosevelt has no suicide doors. The Newswire states that, similar to the real car, the Roosevelt is armored. The front grille sports the Albany logo and protects the radiator. Four lamps are closely installed together in front of the grille. Two are large main beams with metal mesh covers, the others are small fog lamps. In addition, two spotlights are mounted where mirrors would normally be. They are usable with the secondary headlight option. The hood has a chrome, cross-shaped trim and opens vertically to reveal a carbureted V12 engine coupled to a 5-speed transmission. Interior wise, it is unique, well detailed and appropriate for its era. It has two classically upholstered bench seats. The dashboard has multiple brass dials, but seems to mistakenly have a steering wheel that would match to a car from the 50's/60's. Moving on to the sides, two spare wheels are preserved in leather cases that are held with a pair of straps. Behind those are four small containers situated under the doors. There is a luggage bag at the rear instead of a regular trunk which has a retractable metal cover. Design Gallery Roosevelt-GTAV-front.jpg|A Roosevelt in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Roosevelt-GTAV-interior.jpg|The interior of the Roosevelt. Rossevelt_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Albany-Roosevelt-engine-gtav.png|Engine close-up. Roosevelt-GTAV-Trunkless.jpg|A trunkless Roosevelt, it commonly appears in the enhanced version. Performance The Roosevelt drives smoothly, but is said to "handle like a boat." It is quite heavy, possibly owing to its thick armor. It is powered by a massive V12 engine, which is capable of powering the vehicle up to relatively high speeds, although acceleration isn't as good. With its archaic suspension, spinning out is very likely at higher speeds, and oversteer may become an issue. Lowering the suspension may help prevent this since it will reduce body roll. It is quite durable and proves capable when off-roading. GTA V Overview Locations GTA V *Available in all three characters garages (XB360/PS3). *Has a chance of spawning at the movielot in Backlot City (enhanced version). * Has a chance of spawning in a garage next to a house in Milton Road, Vinewood Hills. (enhanced version). GTA Online *Available from Legendarymotorsport.net for $750,000 from Febuary 13, 2014 to March 2, 2014. However, saved ones were kept with the player after the event. Gallery RooseveltPic-GTAO.jpg|The Roosevelt as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Roosevelt_GTAVe_2848_Milton_Road.jpg|The Roosevelt spawn at 2848 Milton Road in the enhanced version. Trivia *In terms of real life inspiration, the Roosevelt is the second oldest car in the HD Universe, followed by the Z-Type, Duneloader, Rat Loader, and Hotknife, the oldest being the rusty Tractor. *The car's name is a reference to Franklin D. Roosevelt, the 32nd President of the United States who served from 1933 to until his death in 1945. Roosevelt, according to a widely believed but disproved legend, made use of the armored limousine confiscated from Al Capone for protection after the attack on Pearl Harbor, before he could have his own armored vehicle. **The fact that the car spawns in green in single player garages is also a reference to Al Capone's personal car, which was also painted green to match Chicago police cars of the period. **It is one of four cars to be named after a US President. The others are the Jefferson, Washington and Monroe. **There is also a real life car brand called Roosevelt which also resembles the Roosevelt in GTA V. However it is reference to the 26th President of United States Theodore Roosevelt since the car is early 1920s, unlike 341-A Town Sedan. *Much like the Granger (and its law enforcement variants), players can ride on the sides of the vehicle, standing on the running boards. While doing so, they are able to use assault rifles and MGs, which are not normally available for use in any vehicle other than helicopters. *The Roosevelt has a unique horn which sounds like a vintage car horn. *Exhaust fumes are expelled at the left side of the back of the car even though the entire exhaust system is missing. This is likely an oversight. *It has the same engine sound as the Voodoo. *The stock wheels are painted the same color as the car's primary color and have large drum brakes, which look black from the outside. Installing custom wheels will replace them with disc brakes. *The Roosevelt has no default radio station. The radio will be switched off whenever the player enters the vehicle. *Even though the real life counterpart has a V8, the Roosevelt includes a V12 engine. *The Roosevelt features the newer Albany logo. This probably means that it was the original logo back in the 1920s, was replaced by the 1970s and brought back for the 2000s (assuming it wasn't simply an oversight). **Interestingly, the Alpha, another Albany vehicle, is branded with the old Albany logo, despite the Roosevelt pre-dating the Alpha by approximately 85 years. *Its name in the files is "btype," suggesting that it was meant to be a HD Universe rendition of the GTA 2 B-Type. *Despite the Roosevelt being made unavailable for purchase after March 3, 2014, it was still possible to obtain the Roosevelt for free via a glitch. However, this glitch was later patched, rendering it unobtainable in any way. * In the Xbox One,PS4 and PC versions, the Roosevelt is not obtainable in singleplayer from any of the character's away from home garages. However, there is a hidden Roosevelt that may spawn in the open garage of the house No.2848, Milton Road in Vinewood Hills. It will have a random paintjob, wheels, suspension upgrade, and sometimes even the trunk at the back is missing. Navigation }} it:Albany Roosevelt pl:Roosevelt de:Roosevelt (V) es:Roosevelt Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Sports Classics Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V